


野良犬

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: 过节就写点无脑轻松的呗【往常也没啥脑，踩着deadline就更无脑了双 X + NS，跨性别  心机美人。注避雷





	野良犬

**Author's Note:**

> 过节就写点无脑轻松的呗【往常也没啥脑，踩着deadline就更无脑了  
双 X + NS，跨性别 心机美人。注避雷

“嘿你快看，新来的那个该不会是个傻子吧？”

“小点声，欺负老实人你不害臊啊，哈哈哈。”嘴上说着别欺负人，眼神也跟着飘到那边，端着咖啡杯笑得傲慢而放肆。

这个音量，不大不小正巧能被听见。

但被针对那个人仿佛没听见，从咖啡壶里倒了新煮的咖啡，不加糖不加奶，只捏着杯柄就这么端出去了。

被无视的那个有些恼羞成怒，伸腿把人绊了一脚。

那位光顾着手上那杯满得有些过分的黑咖，看样子是被吓了一跳，踉跄往前哆嗦了几下，好不容易努力稳住了身形，站稳了又被人推了一把。

于是就看他往前扑了一下，竟一个反身换成仰面朝天的姿势，手上的咖啡被惯性带着甩出抛物线，冲着找茬的两个人泼了过去，雨露均沾一滴不落，全在那两位的白色的衬衫上。

“妈的——”回过神来低头看一眼自己的衬衣，湿淋淋又染着棕，气不打一出来，拎着拳头冲上来，就要对着正跌在地上的那位动手。

“怎么回事？”来人只站在茶水间门口，低头就看见地上的“被害人”，再看向狼狈的施暴者，面色如常。

“朱总监您看……这新来的，路都不会走，自己跌了还撒我们一身……”

朱一龙“哦——”地应了一声，抱臂斜倚在茶水间的门框上，眼神在两个干巴巴站着的人身上来回逡巡，直把人看的头皮发麻。

松手抬腕推高架在鼻梁上的金属边框眼镜才去叩了叩一边半透明的玻璃隔断几下，提醒跟前这二位，这墙的遮挡作用不过是虚有其表，“我不瞎。先道歉，再把这收拾了，最后回工位去，”他看了眼腕表，“上周那个案子的成本核算下午三点之前交到我手上。”

两个人不情不愿地应了一声，朱一龙都已经走出门又侧身冲干脆盘腿坐到地上的家伙勾了勾手指，“白宇，拿着今天的企划案到我办公室来。”

白宇捏着眼镜腿扶了一下，点了点头才笨拙地从地上爬起来，拍了拍裤子上蹭到的灰。他照样低着头，头发好像没有好好修剪过，长而厚重，盖着眼，看起来蔫蔫的没什么精神。

待总监走远，才去把杯子洗了晾在一边。看了眼鬼鬼祟祟的同僚甲乙二人，也懒得和他们说刚那杯故作高深的美式咖啡是你们朱总监要喝的。

白宇入职三个月有余，公司里比他鲜嫩的职场新人海了去，被逮着欺负的却总只有他一个人。有时候也说不上欺负，只是冷眼旁观或者更不在意他的想法。

他看起来也并不在意，一个人淡淡的，能力说不上好也不算差，只是不太合群渐渐就从无名之辈变成了异类。

几百号同事西装革履，唯独他深色格子衫宽松及膝裤，趿拉着馒头拖鞋。缩肩佝偻的模样好像永远都站不直，整个人冒着傻气，连脸上那副老式黑框眼镜还拴着土里土气的眼镜绳儿。

很久没有打理的锅盖头早就盖上眼，被渔夫帽一压，一张脸就剩一个胡茬乱长的下巴颌了。

公司里终于出现第二个难相处的奇怪的家伙。

第一个不太好相处的那位，却没什么人敢找茬的家伙——朱总监。

一年前的空降兵，把最有可能升任总监的资深员工压了一截。心里不舒服的大有人在，阳奉阴违的事也没少干，仗着资历故意使绊子，哪里料到这人只是签了遣散费的单子，直接让人事将故意犯错的几个开了。

往后再也没有人敢在太岁头上动土。

铁血领导不苟言笑，初夏秋冬一成不变的西装三件套。半长的发微微打卷，被他梳在脑后，美得模糊性别。不过，即便这人长得再精致好看，冷漠拒绝的男女多了，就总被人叫成禁欲美人、高岭之花，不敢再碰。若不是他能力摆在那里，也要被人说是爬了老总的床。

爬床这种事，越是禁忌就越劲爆，越能满足底层的猎奇心态。于是编排一脸性冷淡的总监的床笫之事，就变成几个刺头属下茶余饭后的快事。

公司五层的饭厅是专供领导，而一层的公共食堂才是给普通职员的。部长以上都会使用五层的饭厅，于是午餐时间一边吃着饭一边该怎么野就怎么野。

“……所以你们想，朱总监那身段，窄肩细腰，眼睛里还含了水一样，谁看不硬？”

“变态吧你，朱总监是男的……”

“男的又怎么样，平时冷冰冰的到床上驯起来才……”说的人来了兴致，把着钢筷在汤碗沿上敲，正在兴头儿上，兜头被淋一整碗稀成刷锅水的番茄蛋花汤，又红又黄的，酒糟朝天鼻上还挂着一缕蛋花，“我日你大爷！”

他站起来想看看是哪个胆肥的，转身只见是白宇那个怪咖。他虽然没有直接找过白宇麻烦，但也知道这人，更看不起。被这种等级阶层最低的实习新人当众侮辱，火气更是蹭蹭往外冒。

朝天鼻直接把整个餐盘掀到白宇那儿，无奈没有准头，洋洋洒洒摔得到处都是，偏偏一粒米都没挨到白宇的边。气急败坏冲上去要拎白宇的领子，被他单手拨开，然后抬脚轻轻一撂对方底盘，朝天鼻就侧跌着倒在地上骂骂咧咧。

“这刷锅水，喝着恶心吧？”白宇摘了眼镜拎着格子衫的袖子擦了擦，他照旧是原来那副软趴趴万事无所谓的模样，歪歪扭扭站着没什么精气神。眨了眨眼，觉得刘海厚得有些碍事，单手箍着额发往后梳，露出整张脸，“啧”地一声，“却比不上你恶心。”

一把就被撂倒，朝天鼻也顾不上羞愤生气，更不敢反抗。那个白宇，光是刚刚一个眼神，露出狼一样的精光，好像下一秒就要把自己拆吃入腹。白宇这个人哪里像传说中的那样好欺负，他明明不是个简单的角色。

中秋假期，被挪作团建。小公司的团建叫拓展，大企业的团建叫海外旅行兼市场考察。

酒店房源紧张，也就不搞特殊化。按部门划分住房计划，两人一房，以员工意愿优先分配。

自从上次白宇在食堂闹的一出，各位深刻理解到有时候欺负顺手的小狗崽也很可能狼变，又厌又怕更没人愿意与他一个屋。另外作为领导，本应该合理搞特殊，却不愿意特殊的朱一龙，虽是许多人茶余饭后的意淫对象，但总归狠辣摆在眼前，还有谁敢在太岁眼皮子底下安睡。

于是朱一龙和白宇这种奇怪的搭配，居然住进了一个双人大床房。

紧接着行政又出了岔子。因为语言不通，租的会议现场离下榻的酒店距离足以横跨半个城市，再加上租来的商务车的数量也不够，于是除了领导，其余人员不得不自行寻找代步工具。

出发时倒还好，只是归程就很惊心动魄了。早上还是晴空万里，谁料到会议结束就天降暴雨。原本计划的午后半日游安排不得已取消，领导们早早被商务车接回酒店，打不到车的员工要么等雨停要么等车来。

许多人都在焦虑等待。白宇试图等了一会儿，看了眼手表，再看看雨势，干脆一头扎进雨里。

他徒步穿过两个街区，终于在一条僻静的居民区打到一辆空的计程车。司机一听地址，在打表的基础上再追加两倍车费。这车程横跨半个城市，三倍车费在国外已是添加，但白宇听到这昂贵的车费报价之后，眼也不眨，抬手把湿淋淋的头发撩到脑后，回复一句“OK”。

结果这计程车终究没办法开进酒店停车场内，因为这场突如其来的暴雨，酒店大门前排起长长的车龙。白宇懒得等，扔下钞票不等找零，拉开门又扎进雨里，冲进旋转门内的他就像个雨人，一边走一边淅淅沥沥淌着水。

从大堂到电梯，带进来的雨水蜿蜒淌了一地，劣质的酒店地毯吸满了水，饱和到踩一脚就发出滋呀的声响，直到他从湿透了的裤兜里掏出房卡，用湿滑的手压下门把，打开门看见房内的朱一龙才弯了弯嘴角。

朱一龙大概是不脱西装就永远遵守穿衣法则的那一类人，包括独自一人时也是如此。白宇进屋之前，他正在翻阅一份当地的报纸，解开一粒扣的西装，双腿并拢，就这么把报纸摊在腿上。听见门发出滴滴的声音，一抬头白宇就闯进眼帘。

他也被白宇的样子吓了一跳，看他像是刚从水里捞出来的一样，再一想房间里还开着冷气，冻感冒就不好了，于是扔下报纸去赶人，“愣着干什么，还不滚去洗澡！”

白宇换洗衣服也不拿，干脆利落地拐进淋浴间。

十分钟不到的战斗澡，香喷喷的白宇出锅了。朱一龙正在浴室一侧的衣柜前研究为什么要把酒水小冰柜放在这里，此时他手里正拿着一只啤酒，和一只苏打水，表情凝重，大概在思索哪一种才对自己的胃口。

浴室水温开得极高，白宇热气腾腾地出来，浴室里跟着冒出来的水蒸气把他熏得正着，水雾懵过来的时候还有点傻眼，下一秒白宇赤裸的胸膛就叠在他后背。

“别喝这个，会醉。”白宇取下朱一龙脸上的眼镜冲他笑着，笑的时候会有气音，从他的胸腔发出震颤，紧密贴合的背部也能感受得到。“你终于舍得理我了。”

不甘心手上的啤酒被抢走，朱一龙又去夺来，“这点度数，你别小看我。”

“喝呗，醉了好便宜我办事。”

“你滚——”朱一龙的“蛋”还没发出来，就被抓着手绕到身后摸到货真价实的“蛋”。

“宝贝儿手有点凉啊。”白宇牵着朱一龙的手一边暖，一边隔着浴巾由下而上抚弄自己那块地儿，捏着他的下巴逼着他转过来和自己接吻。

把人吻到失神，下一秒钟把人翻了个面拦腰抱起托到一边的椅子上坐好，俯身把人圈紧然后专心致志地亲吻。

朱一龙不耐烦地去扒白宇下身的浴巾，被按住胡乱动的双手，再去扒了他西装外套又扯了领带，一边拆纽扣一边像闻着血的狼，把人从耳根一路啃到胸口，粗粝的胡茬在细嫩的胸颈刮出红色的印子。

退掉白色的衬衣，不似一般男性那样直接露出酮体，他还穿着平薄的白色蕾丝文胸，前扣式，正中缀着一小朵蝴蝶结。

白宇按了按，钻进文胸里。朱一龙小小圆润的乳峰，努力挤出一点缝隙，像极了少女的酥胸。白宇那颗湿淋淋没擦干的脑袋还滴着水，低头用嘴去咬那文胸搭扣，直把人粉嫩的胸口也弄得湿了。

文胸还是没舍得拆开。白宇干脆把文胸推高，露出粉嫩嫩的两朵，一手一只握着兔儿一样，绵软趁手。白宇叼住其中一只乳首，小尖牙磨着孔眼，把人欺负得呜咽一声，双手抵住白宇的头，推也不是，迎也不是。

白宇就去环他的腰，他的腰细得很，皮带扣着还有余裕容得下白宇探究的手。只是摸索着两臀瓣相接的敏感缝隙，朱一龙就惊喘着并起腿，趴在白宇怀里发抖。

“哥哥是这么敏感的么？”白宇安抚地亲了亲他，才去解皮带的扣。拉开拉链托高他的臀，好不容易退了他的下装，里头是与文胸配套的女士内裤，“今天一整天都穿着它，就没有想到被我看见了会怎么欺负你么？”

白宇拉开他并拢的双腿，女士的低腰内裤布料不多，射过的可爱小物还没来及的萎靡，露出一颗湿淋淋粉嫩嫩的头儿，看起来可怜又可爱。白宇的手叠在阴阜的位置，掌心热度让已经不堪其扰的朱一龙难以自制溢出喘息。

一边低声求饶说着“不要”的人，一边把一条腿挂上扶手，挺腰将两瓣肉儿送到白宇手上。他拎着胸口两颗粉嫩的小果，一边揉捻，一边湿着眼，可怜兮兮地看着白宇，闷哼一声，久未使用的地方突然被挤进两只手指。

白宇跪在地毯上，叼着还挂着白浊的柱头含进嘴里煨它慢慢变大，拨开蕾丝薄透且被朱一龙欲水浸湿的底裤，毫不留情地钻进两只手指。他的下身，这时才真的被一览无余。

小巧可爱的性器颤颤巍巍长成可观的大小，本应该是阴囊的地方在茎身后分成两瓣柔嫩的花，再深处是小巧的唇还有连结处藏在小块皮肤下的敏感小豆。而白宇并拢弯曲的两指，就没有一丝怜悯地捅进小唇儿里的穴眼，捣弄得汁水横流。

朱一龙只是抽噎，硬得不像话的地方只有靠本不应该存在的器官高潮后才能射出，他他一双手没有章法地揉捻自己的胸部，眼巴巴盯着白宇的手在自己身下勾挖。快感堆叠累计，身体里被反复碰到的地方，逼得他快要失禁，于是他夹着腿，下身的水涌了一波又一波，潮喷了一地。

就算如此白宇依旧没打算放过他，拇指压着小豆儿弹揉，朱一龙的喘息粘稠成一滩，一边打嗝一边哭，眼角红得像只兔子，推了白宇护住自己可怜的妹妹，抽抽噎噎。抿着嘴骂不出，只是瞪着他。

“我没想欺负你，”白宇贴着他的脸侧蹭了蹭，“不舒服吗？那下次不玩她，不行么？”

朱一龙根本就没办法回他，咬着牙去扒白宇的浴巾，“我不要手……”

“那么哥哥想要我的哪里好好欺负你？”

朱一龙只是翻身，慢悠悠地跪上椅子。他扶着椅背塌下腰去，回身冲白宇勾了勾手，将柔软的胸脯蹭在木椅上。

挺立的红樱桃熟得过分，抵在椅背上戳动，慢动作回放一般，白宇能看见它弹性十足的样子。

可难受的地方不是那里。朱一龙屈起一条腿半跪着，右手扶着椅背，左手去掰自己的臀瓣，缩着肩膀可怜兮兮的模样，窄肩丰臀，五指在臀上压出肉浪。扩张后的小眼被妹妹的水打湿，亮晶晶的，吞吞吐吐绞缠着。

白宇凑近，俯身去托朱一龙的下腹，另一手的拇指刮蹭着粉嫩肉缝的褶皱，突然戳入一指，听见高冷禁欲的领导宝贝儿无法自控地拔高惊叫，白宇就一边压着他的小腹一边戳刺腺体的位置。

男友不肯放过他，高潮来得太急促，腿间的性器还疲软着，前列腺液却糊得到处都是。撩人的那个抵不住进犯的那个，只能摇着屁股欲拒还迎地求他慢一些。扩张过的后穴吞吞吐吐绞缠着，圆润的臀瓣却送到白宇跟前。白宇戳弄了几下，便扯下松垮绕在身上的浴巾，挤开了艳红的穴整根没入。

“哥哥是故意的吧，”他摸着朱一龙被自己操弄的下腹，若有似无显出自己的形状，大开大合地挺进，高温的穴肉绞缠咂吮着白宇的巨物，一面勉强吞咽着一面又舍不得放过，白宇贴着他的后背，吻上他的蝴蝶骨，轻柔地蹭蹭，“小时候也是这样，你觉得勾引我好玩吗？”

“白宇……”朱一龙背对着他，垂着眼可怜兮兮，想要讨一个吻又不敢，只是覆上白宇压在自己下腹的宽大手掌，小心翼翼地触碰。“里面，是你的形状了……”

白宇脑子轰地炸开，论段位他从来就比不过这个后妈带来的儿子。

他们是重组家庭，他的父亲带着他，后母带着朱一龙，没有电视剧里那些勾心斗角，十岁的白宇总是更愿意粘着十二岁的温柔漂亮的小哥哥。

十四岁一场光怪陆离的梦境，继兄出现在梦里，醒来的时候白宇第一次自己洗了内裤。十六岁高中住校，朱一龙刚好上大一，暑假回来的他“凑巧”撞见哥哥在自己房间里。

他躺在自己的床上，赤裸着下半身，双腿抬到半空中，眼里蓄着水，一边哭一边叫着“小宇”，拨开自己的肉唇，生涩玩弄着隐密处的软豆。这是哥哥，还是姐姐？这都不重要了。

幻想和现实重合，理所应当的就有了第一次。糟糕的第一次，朱一龙被他弄疼了，不同于常人的阴阜小巧可怜，又窄又紧，被白宇横冲直撞地挺进，大开大合地操弄个没完没了，那天朱一龙狠狠病了一场，白宇后悔得很，他不应该对哥哥做这样的事，太不正常了。

他不想，变成怪咖。

可是这样的事情有了第一次就有第二次，第无数次，他满足将自己的性器埋进哥哥的身体里，前穴后穴，甚至是温软的口腔，小小酥胸的缝隙还有并拢的腿间。这样的事，在他上了大学之后才彻底断了。

大学之后他有交往的女友，性生活也十分和谐，虽然没有初体验那样满足，但他觉得够了。七年间爱情长跑，白宇向女友求婚，把女友带回家，白宇又不可避免地再次与朱一龙有所接触。

他不得不再次沉迷于哥哥的身体，背德的快感和情欲摧残他的意志。然后朱一龙向他告别，他告诉自己，要离开白家，离开白宇，他或许能找到最后相伴一生的人……白宇却不允许了。他与女友分手，威胁他要是敢离开白家就把他勾引自己的事情告诉继母。

结果白宇出逃了。

白宇“离家出走”的第十三个月，以笔试最佳成绩考进了父亲的集团。

“朱一龙，我这辈子要毁在你手上了……”白宇咬牙切齿，扬手扇了臀肉。

肉穴突然绞紧了，一波接一波地抽搐吮得自己引以为傲的自制力分崩离析。

然后他的哥哥软下身子，小心翼翼地在椅子上抱成一团，垂着头小声地回应，“不会有下次了，我不会再缠着你……你可以回去，叔叔他很想你……要是你不愿意见到我，我就带着妈妈走，我这样的人，是不应该玷污你的人生……”

白宇才恍然想起刚才那句话饱含的歧义，他悔得恨不得把扎进哥哥心里的刀数倍累加扎自己身上去。他那个人前凉薄的哥哥，只对自己柔软又温顺的“小女友”，可怜得要命，白宇把人圈进怀里，“我不在家的一年多，只是在考虑如果陪你一生一世的人不是我，可以吗？”

“答案是不可以。”白宇只要一想到他可怜可爱的哥哥被别人抱在怀里，或者窥见到哥哥的秘密，他就嫉妒得发狂。要是他的哥哥遇见的不是良人，伤害他害他哭泣，白宇又恨得不行。

于是那个蜷得快要不见了的人小心翼翼地趴进白宇的怀里，“小宇，是你，就可以吗？”

他那个厉害得不行的哥哥，懵懵地看着自己，白宇的心都软得要命，碰碰他的额头亲亲他的鼻尖，“除了我，哥哥还想要别人吗？”

摇头。

“我也想要哥哥。”白宇干脆把人抱起来托到床上。朱一龙仰卧着，才要再去缠着白宇，白宇就顺势躺到他身侧，手掌在他的腹部画圈，“我想要进到哥哥的小妹妹里，让我们的孩子慢慢地长大，十个月后呱呱坠地，叫我们爸爸……”

“白宇，回家好吗，我不想流浪了……”

“没有哥哥，流浪的人明明是我，我是你抛弃的小狗。”白宇趴到他身上，鼻尖对着鼻尖蹭蹭，朱一龙急切地要去解释，白宇就攥着他的手，亲吻他的唇他颈上的痣，他的锁骨和乳尖，他圆润的肚脐，和大腿内侧的嫩肉。

衔着两瓣肉唇，又去拨弄小小的豆儿，只把人欺负得化成一抹水，才小心翼翼地挤进比一般女性小了许多的蜜处。

“疼吗？”白宇把人拢在怀里。

他只是笑，甜甜地吻上白宇的脸侧，“有点涨，但只要是你给的，就不会疼。”

新人白宇终于在海外考察结束后离职。有人猜是因为熬不住职场冷暴力，也有人说是被三日室友的朱总监劝退。但究其原因，也没人在意了。

最近集团空降兵一个比一个来头大，老总那个大学毕业跷家一年的独子终于赶鸭子上架成为众矢之的。

晨间例会到岗发表入职宣言，一群人翘首以待，纷纷好奇这个二十啷当岁的总裁到底是什么模样。

合身的粉色衬衫解开两粒扣，挽到肘上的袖口折痕规整。白色休闲西裤搭配同色牛皮手工系带鞋，有些痞气又显得挺拔。后梳得刘海搭上发胶，浓眉挺直鼻梁，星目厚唇长相锐利极具攻击性，金属框的眼镜把人衬得像是个长得极其帅气的斯文败类。 

他站在主席台上，调整好麦克风，冲台下一群人笑得风情万种。朱一龙坐在总控室，不耐烦地拔高麦克风的音量键。滋——，白宇挠了挠头一挑眉就知道家里那位想的什么。

“自我介绍一下，白宇，再次入职，请多关照。”他远远冲着总控室扬手，也不知道台下几个人软了脚。


End file.
